Além da imaginação
by Luana Rocha
Summary: "Eu você encontramos a felicidade de quem ama de verdade,vamos fazer dessa doce paixão um sentimento além da imaginação." * Fluffy Brittana,fala sobre o amor das duas através do tempo.


"_Escrevi junto ao meu o seu nome na palma da mão..."_

Brittany conheceu Santana aos quatro anos de idade, no jardim de infância. As duas se tornaram amigas logo no primeiro contato, e a latina não demorou a perceber que teria de ser forte o suficiente para defender sua amiga, que era alvo fácil das "brincadeiras" de seus colegas.

No primeiro Natal em que passaram juntas, Santana presenteou Brittany com um pato de pelúcia amarelo, que a loira nomeou Jack. Brittany gostou tanto de seu novo brinquedo, que o levava para todos os lugares em que ia.

Quando Santana pegou mononucleose pela primeira vez, teve que ficar fora da escola por uma semana. Aproveitando-se da situação, dois meninos roubaram Jack e o despedaçaram na frente de Brittany, que chorou por vários dias e até teve febre por conta disso.

Alguns dias após o incidente Santana foi acompanhada pela mãe até a residência dos Pierce levando uma surpresa para a amiga: Um pônei de pelúcia branco ,com a crina e o rabo coloridos,que Brittany nomeou Mandy (sua acompanhante na foto do anuário de seu ano sênior).

Nessa mesma noite, pouco antes de dormir, a loira pegou sua caneta favorita, cor vermelha e com cheiro de morango e escreveu na palma de sua mão: "Brittany + Santana 4EVA"

"... _No caderno pintei uma flecha em um coração..."_

Na quarta série Brittany pensava em Santana quando desenhou aquele coração na última folha de seu caderno, com um "B" e um "S" no centro, atravessados por uma flecha, mas teve que mentor para a amiga quando ela perguntou o que significava aquele "S" ali, com muita desconfiança em seu olhar, e ela respondeu que era de Sean Dexter, um colega de classe.

O resto do dia a latina ficou estranha, meio amuada e mal conversando com Brittany, que ficou se perguntando o que havia feito de errado.

"_... Desde então toda a noite só durmo pensando em você, tenho o sonho de amor mais bonito que alguém pode ter..."_

Aos onze anos Brittany começou a sonhar com Santana com mais freqüência. Muitos desses sonhos envolviam casamentos em castelos encantados como os dos filmes da Disney.

Uma noite em particular, a loira sonhou que ela e a latina eram princesas em um reino de gatos, onde o soberano se chamava Lord Tubbington. No dia seguinte, ela compartilhou o sonho com Santana, que sorriu ao ouvir Brittany se lamentar por seu sonho não poder se tornar realidade.

Alguns dias depois,quando Brittany nem pensava mais no assunto, em uma manhã de sábado, sua mãe lhe acordou enquanto segurava uma caixa de papelão. Quando Brittany viu o que tinha dentro daquela caixa ela não pôde acreditar no que viu, um pequeno gato, idêntico ao de seu sonho, que ela descrevera em detalhes à Santana.

Quando tirou o gato da caixa, ela encontrou um bilhetinho que dizia:

"Para princesa Brittany, Lord Tubbington"

Brittany não conteve as lágrimas. Ela só se emocionou assim outra vez quando Santana lhe cantou Songbird anos depois.

"_Xeretei pra valer sua vida, Tim-Tim por Tim-Tim, e agora já sei que você também gosta de mim" _

Quando tinham treze anos Brittany e Santana costumavam escrever em diários.

Uma vez, Brittany acabou levando o diário da latina para casa no meio de seus cadernos após uma tarde de estudo na residência dos Lopez.

Quando foi escrever em seu diário, pouco antes de dormir, Brittany acabou encontrando o diário da amiga, e travou uma batalha de pensamentos consigo mesma sobre ler ou não ler o que estava ali. Acabou lendo, mesmo com um sentimento de culpa, e encontrou algo que ela nunca poderia imaginar, além de anotações casuais sobre coisas da escola , sua família e o que a latina gostaria de fazer com as pessoas que ela odiava,havia algumas coisas escritas em código, o código que elas criaram juntas para falar sobre seus segredos, especialmente meninos, sem que ninguém pudesse saber, coisas que diziam a respeito do mais profundo segredo da latina, que ela não dividia nem com Brittany, pois era sobre ela.

Santana escreveu em seu diário, frases de amor e seus sentimentos sobre Brittany, imaginando que a loira nunca as leria. Brittany ficou tão contente que mal pôde dormir naquela noite.

No dia seguinte ao devolver o diário, Brittany mentiu quando Santana lhe perguntou se ela o tinha lido, mas Santana sabia que ela realmente o leu, porque pegou várias vezes Brittany lhe olhando distraída com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"_... É tão bom quando a gente descobre o que é amar, o gostinho do primeiro beijo a luz do luar, meu amor..."_

Na semana do décimo quarto aniversário de Santana, a família Lopez passou por um grande problema, Maria, a avó da latina sofreu um AVC, sendo assim, Santana não pôde ter uma festa para comemorar seu aniversário, e também estava bastante chateada, porque Maria era sua avó favorita.

No dia que Santana completou catorze anos, Brittany a convidou para vir a sua casa, e após muita insistência da loira, Santana concordou. Quando ela chegou lá foi surpreendida por uma festa organizada por Brittany, com a presença dos Pierce e até umas crianças da vizinhança que Santana nem conhecia direito.

Após a festa as duas meninas subiram até a casa na árvore que o pai de Brittany construiu para ela brincarem anos atrás, e lá, tiveram uma das mais especiais experiências de sua vida, o primeiro beijo.

Santana foi quem tomou a iniciativa, em forma de agradecimento pelo que Brittany lhe fizera, e apesar dela ter dito à amiga que ela já havia feito isso antes,era mentira, Brittany e Santana tiveram seu primeiro beijo juntas, e algum tempo depois, o mesmo aconteceu com o sexo.

"_... Eu e você encontramos a felicidade, de quem ama de verdade..."_

Santana pediu Brittany em casamento aos vinte e um anos, após uma briga que resultou em uma separação de uma semana.

A declaração de amor foi longa, com lágrimas de alegria e com direito a latina de joelhos, enquanto pedia à moda antiga a mão de sua amada para seus pais.

Os preparativos da cerimônia duraram quase um ano, e foram por Brittany e Kurt. Santana nem se importou com o local ser enfeitado com pequenos unicórnios, gatinhos e patinhos, nem com o fato do bolo ser cor-de-rosa e com um arco-íris em cima das noivinhas, havia prometido a si mesma, o que Brittany quisesse ter, ela teria.

Tina e Mike foram os padrinhos de Brittany, Kurt e Blaine os de Santana, Rachel e Quinn foram as damas de honra, a pequena Beth levou as alianças e as músicas ficaram por conta de Mercedes e Sam,que emocionaram todos com as canções românticas escolhidas por Kurt e Brittany.

Quando jogaram os buquês, Shelby pegou o de Santana e Holly Holiday pegou o de Brittany.

Sue Sylvester apareceu na festa acompanhada de Becky e deu um apartamento de presente para suas cheerleaders favoritas.

Na lua-de-mel, as duas jovens viajaram para Cancun, no México, um super presente do Dr. Lopez.

"_Vamos fazer dessa doce paixão, um sentimento além da imaginação"_

Brittany é hoje uma veterinária especialista em doenças felinas e também leciona dança nas horas vagas, Santana por sua vez tornou-se uma advogada que luta pelos direitos da comunidade LGBT e também da comunidade latina.

A família cresceu, e hoje conta com dois novos membros: Daniel Lopez-Pierce, de cinco anos, filho biológico de Brittany, que herdara da mãe além de seus cabelos dourados e seus belos olhos azuis, o talento para dança, e Jess Lopez-Pierce de seis meses, filha biológica de Santana, que são a alegria da casa.

E assim como qualquer outra família, a família Lopez-Pierce também tem seus problemas, seus percalços, seus obstáculos. Nem sempre Santana estava de bom humor, nem sempre Brittany era capaz de entender, nem sempre era possível separar problemas profissionais dos pessoais, nem sempre havia concordância em como criar as crianças, nem sempre era fácil controlar o ciúme, mas como sempre o amor e a tolerância falavam mais alto.

Um amor que nasceu da forma mais inocente possível, na forma da mais bela amizade e cresceu com o passar dos anos, evoluindo de um bicho de pelúcia a uma aliança de ouro no anelar esquerdo, transformando duas meninas em verdadeiras mulheres.


End file.
